


Aequor

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fertility Issues, Multi, Pre-Canon, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygraine swims in a fertile sea while Nimueh has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aequor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge amnesty at [Camelot Land](http://camelot-land.livejournal.com/). Written as part of the [Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097) 'verse but can stand alone.

"This is insanity; you're going to catch your death!" Nimueh shouted from the shore, keeping her toes clear of the water just in case the talk was true. That would be the last thing she needed.

"The Seas of Meridor are supposed to be very fertile," Ygraine shouted back at her, splashing about.

"Are you sure that's not Meridor's way of saying there are _things_ living in there?" Nimueh asked, shivering in revulsion.

"What harm is it doing, Nim? We're here anyway." Ygraine swam away again and Nimueh sat down in the sand. There was no reasoning with her when she got an idea into her head. Or when Uther got an idea into her head.

Nimueh couldn't blame them, not really. Only a few years had passed since Ygraine’s wedding but the court expected a pregnancy to be announced the morning after the first bedding it would seem. Now they were starting to talk. Nimueh had more reason to talk than all the court though - she knew that the first bedding hadn't occurred the night of their wedding. More like the hundredth.

Nothing she could give her had helped thus far, no potion Gaius could make nor blessing she made. Maybe the Seas could give Ygraine what she, Gaius and Uther could not. But in all likeliness, it would just give her a chill. At least that Gaius could cure.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
